


J is for Jyn... and Jealousy

by thewickedverkaiking



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baze and Chirrut share a room, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Jealous Jyn, Jyn and Leia, Jyn/Cassian kiss, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sassy K-2SO, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewickedverkaiking/pseuds/thewickedverkaiking
Summary: "It makes her uneasy when Cassian and Leia are around each other.  Because as much as she is loathed to admit it, Jyn is in love.And Jyn is jealous."Cassian and Leia are up to something, and Jyn doesn't like it.RebelCaptain one-shot.





	J is for Jyn... and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my amazing friend, Lanie, who is RebelCaptain trash, so here you go! <3

Jyn meets Leia for the first time just before the Death Star is destroyed. A brief shake of the hand, a word of appreciation as the princess thanks the crew of Rogue One, before hurrying down to the control room as the space battle begins. 

Even from that short meeting, Jyn sees something in Leia that she admires and loves. She’s regal, beautiful, and yet there is a certain strength about her. Unlike her own coarse and messy hair, Leia’s brown tresses are perfectly coiffed and bunned. Unlike her awkward speech back on their trip to Scarif, Leia’s talks are smooth, perfectly delivered, and inspirational. Although Leia stands several inches shorter than her, she commands the respect of an entire rom of rebels, hardened soldiers. 

While the two girls are more similar in certain aspects than either of them realize, Jyn knows that they are completely different people. She was raised among terrorists and guerillas. Leia was raised as a senator and princess in the courts of Alderaan. There is a certain grace and poise about her that Jyn can only dream of possessing. In a sense, it intimidates her.

And Jyn Erso is not someone who is easily intimidated. 

But she is intimidated, not because of what she thinks Leia might do to her. Rather, she fears what Leia might do to Cassian.  
Jyn knows Leia will never hurt Cassian. It’s not that she’s worried about. She’s not sure if her brain is exaggerating it, but she’s seen the way the two interact. The easy, informal way that Cassian carries himself around her, in spite of her being royalty. The way Leia looks at him with a certain warmth and care. Jyn tries to tell herself that Leia doesn’t like Cassian that way—she’s more interested in that Correllian smuggler, Solo or whatever his name is. Still, it makes her uneasy when Cassian and Leia are around each other. Because as much as she is loathed to admit it, Jyn is in love. 

And Jyn is jealous. 

It’s been a local week since the Death Star has been destroyed. Jyn enters the crowded mess hall on Yavin 4, and begins piling her tray high with food. Rebellion rations are less than palatable, but for Jyn, after Saw Gerrara, after the Imperial labor camps, they don’t taste half bad. Maybe it was a good thing she left Coruscant before she was old enough to really remember the luxuries there. 

The crew of Rogue One generally eats in Chirrut and Baze’s room, preferring the company of each other to the clamor of the huge mess hall. But Cassian hasn’t joined them for two days, saying he has things to discuss with the Rebels. Entirely plausible, but Jyn still doesn’t really like it. 

She is about to leave with her food when out of the corner of her eye she notices Cassian. He’s seated at one of the tables—opposite Leia. Jyn freezes. The princess is grinning and Cassian is laughing. Jyn watches as Leia discreetly hands a small box to Cassian, who quickly pockets it. Jyn’s breath hitches in her throat. Why was Leia giving Cassian gifts? The two continue conversing, but Jyn turns and has to force herself not to bolt out of the hall. Her knuckles are white from gripping the tray too tightly. 

Her distress must have been evident, because as soon as she enters the room, Chirrut asks, “Is there something wrong, little sister?” As of late, he has also started to call her “little sister”, stating that if she was Baze’s little sister, then she was his, too. 

“Nothing,” she mumbles, stabbing her vegetables a little too violently and almost upsetting the plate of food.

“You seem troubled.” Chirrut continues coolly. It is amazing how he can coax Jyn to share her thoughts. 

Jyn huffs, then caves. “It’s Cassian,” she finally blurts out, between a forkful of food. “He’s been distant and moody lately, and he doesn’t talk to me that much, and just now, he and Leia were—they were laughing with each other and she gave him a gift!”

“Are you… jealous, Jyn?” Bodhi asks, with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. 

“No!” she exclaims quickly, but her blush betrays her. 

“I assure you,” Kay-Too pipes up from the corner of the room, “There is less than a four percent chance of Captain Andor sleeping with Princess Organa.” 

Bodhi chokes on his drink, eyes widening in consternation, as Baze and Chirrut attempt to control their sputtering laughter. “What the fuck, Kay?” Jyn squawks, dropping her plate and trying to conceal her flaming cheeks by turning up her collar. 

.

.

.

It is late at night when Jyn gets ready to turn in. she brushes her thick hair and is about to change into her nightclothes when there is a knock on the door. Opening it, she finds herself face to face with Cassian. “Come with me,” he says, gently but firmly.

Probably just another late-night briefing, she thinks to herself, her heart sinking a little. He leads her down the stairs and out of the building, into the large courtyard. Yavin 4 stretches before them. A cool breeze blows through, ruffling Jyn’s hair slightly. At this hour, the base is quiet, save for the chirping of some insects in the forest and the occasional guard patrolling the grounds. 

Jyn looks around, confused. “What do you want?”

Cassian is staring out into the darkness. In the moonlight, she can see that his lips are pressed together in thought, his shapely eyebrows furrowed. He swallows, then turns to face her. “Jyn… I have something to ask you.” 

She stares blankly at him, still not comprehending. And then, the next thing she knows, Cassian is on one knee, pulling out an oddly familiar box from his pocket. Jyn’s eyes widen in disbelief. This can’t be happening. 

He opens the box, revealing a ring. “Jyn… From the moment I saw you, I knew you… different. There is something in you I’ve never seen in anyone else. I love you across the entire galaxy and back again. And now, I want to ask you something—will you,” he takes a deep breath, as if he’s steeling himself for the answer. “Will you be my wife?” 

Jyn doesn’t realize she has hot tears running down her cheeks until her vision blurs. For a beat, she is speechless, but it feels like an eternity to Cassian. Finally, she chokes out, “Yes! Cassian, yes!” She’s beaming, he’s never seen her so elated before. 

He slips the ring onto her finger. It is a simple metal band, engraved with the words “Stardust” in Aurebesh. 

“But you—Leia—I mean, where did you get this from?” she stammers out, admiring it in the moonlight. 

“Leia helped me pick it, she found the engraver actually,” he explains. “I didn’t know who else to ask, and she wanted to get something for you too, I think. And so, it was kind of our little secret for a while.” He chuckles, almost like he’s impressed with himself. 

Jyn exhales, almost laughing from relief. “Oh, Cassian, I—I thought, you and Leia…” 

Cassian looks puzzled, then it dawns on him. “Oh Jyn… I would never—I love you, and you alone. I’m so sorry I made you think that way.” 

He wraps her in a warm embrace, and she finally feels safe and home at last. Gently disengaging herself, she traces her finger over his lips then leans in for a kiss. He deepens it, and when they finally break away for air, she slips back into his embrace.

“I love you so much,” she whispers.

“I love you too, Jyn, my stardust.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and review! Thank you! :)


End file.
